Espirais x DG
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Draco, e se estivermos em uma outra dimensão, onde somos cobaias de um experiências maligna? "


**Criada em: **25/09/2007

**Espirais**

**Mansão Malfoy**

Estavam sentados no jardim. Draco a abraçava pro trás, como se em algum momento fosse perdê-la.  
Era tarde de outono. As arvore estavam amareladas assim como várias folhas que se encontravam no chão, ao redor do casal, que se encontrava em silencio.

-Isso é estranho. – falou Gina.

-O que é estranho? – perguntou Draco sem desviar o olhar do horizonte.

-Nós. Em pensar que fomos inimigos.

-Devo concordar. – deu uma risada. – Mas é a melhor coisa estranha que eu já fiz. E olha que eu já fiz muita loucura.

Gina virou-se para encara-lo.

-Ah é Senhor Malfoy. O que exatamente?

-Tem coisa mais estranha do que ver a morte de perto? – perguntou se fazendo de coitado.

-Quando isso?

-Não sei. Quer escolher? Pode ser quando seu querido irmão, Ronald Weasley, correu atrás de mim pela escola inteira com um bastão de quadribol, ou quando os gêmeos me jogaram no lago da sua casa.

-Qual? Aquele com as lagartos?

-Aquilo eram lagartos? Estavam mais para criaturas mutantes assassinas carnívoras taradas por um loiro gostoso.

-Loiro gostoso?

-Vai dizer que é mentira?

-Não.

-Obrigada.

A ruiva riu aconchegando-se no peito do marido.

-O que? – perguntou o loiro.

-Eu esta aqui lembrando do dia em que você me agarrou do nada no corredor de Hogwarts.

-Eu te agarrei?

-Foi sim. Você fingiu cair propositalmente em cima de mim. Só disso que eu me lembro.

-Eu me lembro que no momento seguinte nós nos agarramos.

-Ah é! – lembrou-se rindo. – Perdemos o dia inteiro de aula. Rony ficou me enchendo o saco.

-Ele é um pé no saco.

-Para, deixe-o em paz. Pense pelo lado positivo, se não fosse ele não estaríamos juntos. Eu estaria com Dino Thomas. – loiro reprimiu uma careta.

-Isso me faz lembrar do meu primeiro não.

-Não foi bem um não, ta.

-Foi sim.

-Draco! Você veio do nada, depois de uma briga, me convidar pra ir a Hogsmeade. Se eu tivesse aceitado você não estaria vivo.

-Vivo, rico e gostoso.

-Você é muito narcisista.

-Vai dizer que você ficaria comigo se eu não fosse lindo e charmoso.

-Bom, se eu te amasse muito e você ainda tivesse a fortuna eu poderia pensar no caso.

-Só pelo meu dinheiro, tinha que ser uma Weasley.

-Só pelo dinheiro, não. Pelo sexo também. – gargalhou.

-Weasley, Weasley.

-Esqueceu que agora eu sou uma Malfoy?

-Ah, e isso me deixa feliz.

-Eu lembro até hoje o dia que você me pediu em casamento. – suspirou feliz. – foi em Paris e um daqueles restaurantes luxuosos.

-Você até reclamou. "Draco, eu prefiro aquele Fast Food ali da esquina!". – tentou imitar a voz da esposa.

-"Pelo amor de Merlin, Virginia! Fast Food da esquina não é coisa de uma futura Malfoy". – riu. – Eu gaguejei tanto, que eu até cheguei a pensar que havia esquecido como se fala.

-Você estava linda aquela noite?

-Estava? – fez uma careta. – Eu não lembro.

-Eu que tinha comprado o vestido para você. Era preto de seda com corte reto. E sandálias também pretas com aquelas pedrinhas que brilham.

-Era para ser apenas strass, mas você pediu para colocar diamantes. – revirou os olhos.

-Por falar nisso, onde esta?

-Eu te disse?

-Não.

-Eu doei para um orfanato. Eu tinha te falado.

-Virginia!

-Draco!

-Você é louca.

-Elas precisam desse dinheiro mais do que nós.

-Sim, mas se você tivesse me avisado eu teria dado uma doação, mas não, você tem que faze-lo sozinha.

-Amor, eu te falei, tem certeza.

-Bom, isso não importa, certo?

-Acho que sim.

Continuaram a observar o céu que começava da cor rosa e ia parando no azul.

-Sabia que sou capaz de fazer tudo por você? – sussurrou Draco.

-Sério?

-Claro.

-Você faria o que, por exemplo.

-Não sei, talvez, pular da Torre mais altas de todas, deixar-se ser arrastado por cavalos, voltar ao tempo e tentar se diferente do que fui. Ser menos arrogante e ter me aproximado de você mais cedo.

Virginia se levantou e encarou o amigo.

-Eu não quero que faça nada disso para mim, e sabe porque? Por que provavelmente nosso amor não seria a mesma coisa. Porque você estando do meu lado, me dando força, enfrentando desafios por mim já é o bastante para provar que você me ama. Se é que você me ama. – disse fazendo charme.

-Claro que eu não te amo. Apenas me casei com você por causa do seu dinheiro. – falou sarcástico rolando os olhos.

-Por que você sempre leva em consideração o meu dinheiro?

-Por que eu adoro te ver irritada, acho que você fica sexy.

-Draco, você é anormal. Você me acha bonita nas horas que eu estou descabelada, quando eu acabo de acordar. Pelo amor de Merlin!

-Dizem que o amor é cego, não?

-Devem ter razão, estou casada com uma Doninha Albina.

-Depois, quando estivermos num local mais confortável eu te mostro a doninha.

-Não que eu não tenha visto.

-Virginia onde você aprendeu a ser assim? – fingiu-se constrangido.

-Com você. – sorriu.

Draco a observou por alguns segundos.

-O que? – perguntou a ruiva.

-Eu estava lembrando do dia em que você riu verdadeiramente para mim.

-Salão Principal, almoço. Estávamos comendo batatas assadas e sobremesa pudim de fígado.

-Você se lembra, também? Lembro que você foi comer uma batata aí me olhou com uma cara do tipo "O que?!" e sorriu encabulada.

-Você sempre gostou de me ver encabulada

-Claro, se não, não seria você.

-Você é muito sem graça Draco.

-Eu, por que?

-Você só faz isso por que sabe que eu não consigo ficar brava com você.

-Nada que uma boa massagem um enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate não façam, não?

-Nem me diga.

-Nossa! Isso me fez lembrar do seu primeiro transtorno na gravidez. "Draco, e se estivermos em uma outra dimensão, onde somos cobaias de um experiências maligna? Quer dizer, se isso for verdade podemos estar vivendo uma mentira. Nosso amor é artificial, assim como nosso bebê!".

-Pelo amor de Merlin! Eu disse isso?

-Disse. E eu fiquei pensando da onde você tirou tanta baboseira.

-Nossa! – riu.

-Seu primeiro desejo. Sopa de sangue de rã com grilo frito. – fez cara de indignado. – que ser humano na face da Terra come Sopa de sangue de rã com grilo frito.

-Uma grávida.

-Tinha que ser.

-Pode falar. Você ficou com medo do seu filho sair com cara de rã. – alfinetou Gina.

-Claro, ele tinha que sair com a beleza Malfoy.

-Mas acabou saindo com a beleza Weasley.

-Na verdade a Hayley foi um bom mix. Ironia Malfoy com fogo Weasley.

-Eu so quero ver quando ela entrar em Hogwarts, nem Dumbledore vai agüentar. – riram.

-Ela vai ser um anjo, como você

-Sim, amor, eu era uma anjo. Lembra quando o Nott ficou dando em cima de mim. Gente, não sei como não ficou aleijado pro resto da vida..

-Bom, era melhor ele apanhar de você do que de mim. HEY! Isso aconteceu quando?

-Você estava no banheiro.

-Ainda bem que eu não vi.

-Sim. Você ia fazer o que? Defender uma Weasley?

-Weasley, mas mulher. Toda mulher deve ser tratada com respeito, por mais indigna que ela seja.

-Esta me chamando de indigna?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, meu amor. Estou dizendo que por pior que seja a mulher ela deve ser respeitada.

-Espero que seja isso mesmo.

-Eu nunca falaria mal de você.

-Se você diz.

-Não confia em mim?

-Draco, eu sou casada com você. Pra te agüentar durante todo esse tempo eu devo confiar e te amar muito, não acha?

-Eu sou tão chato assim?

-Só um pouquinho, mas nada que uma montanha de beijos que pode resultar em outra coisa não resolva.

-Verdade.

-Hey, você não pode concordar.

-Porque?

-Não sei, mas não deve.

-Sabia, que apesar de ter sido estranho nosso relacionamento em relação aos outros, eu não me arrependo de ter desistido de tudo por você.

-E também não meu amor. Foi difícil, mas teve um lindo resultado. A Hay vai crescer feliz com uma família perfeita.

-Eu tive tanto medo no começo de não conseguir cria-la e ela crescer como eu, infeliz. Eu tinha medo de cria-la como meu pai me criou.

-Mas isso nunca aconteceu, e você sabe, por que?

-Por que você estava do meu lado.

-Exatamente. Nosso amor foi maior do que o passado e as intrigas das pessoas.

-E vai continuar sendo.

-Ele tem que ser.

-Como assim?

-Temos que mostrar para nossos filho que nada impede o amor verdadeiro.

-Filhos? Nós só... Você, não...

-Estou grávida. 2 meses.

-Quando soube?

-Tive certeza ontem.

-Por que demorou para contar?

-Precisava do momento certo.

-Qualquer momento é certo quando você e meus filhos estão perto. Tudo sempre fica melhor.

-Ainda bem que eu não disse não ao seu segundo pedido para ir a Hogsmeade.

-Ainda bem que eu sou bom em esquivar de coisas, por que seu irmão não parecia estar brincando naquele dia.

A ruiva riu e lhe beijou os lábios.

-Te amo!

-Eu mais.

-Eu muito mais.

-Nós amamos infinitamente.

-Infinatamente. – sorriu.


End file.
